halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Air Force Pilot helmet
MJOLNIR variant I'm not sure if this helmet should be titled as a MJOLNIR variant, since the description states that it's an Air Force pilot helmet that's just compatible with all other armor systems including MJOLNIR. Kind of like how the Hayabusa armor is an armor system developed separately from the MJOLNIR, yet their components are compatible with each other. For this page, something like "UNSC Air Force Pilot helmet" would make more sense as a title, but I'm open for suggestions.--Jugus (Talk | ) 18:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I concur, the title as of now is pretty misleading. SpartanSeries2 01:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I also agree. UNSC Air Force pilot helmet seems suitable to me. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 01:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yet we have other examples that need to be changed too then. The Military Police parts are said to be shared assets. In fact, most of the soldiers in the Pillar of Autumn level are shown wearing the helmet! (with a clear visor.) And the Air Assault armor is said in-game to be a replacement to ODST armor and exclusively used by Army airborne units. So it's also just an adaptation. I'm kind of assuming that Jump Jet, HP, Sniper, Tactical, FJ/PARA are similar stories. These are just other parts and shared assets that just happened to be integrated and used as Mjolnir variants. Yet the pages for them are exclusively devoted to their status as part of MJOLNIR. If we're going to do this for the Pilot variant, we need to cover ALL our bases.--Nerfherder1428 03:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seems fine to me. As long as they aren't stated to be MJOLNIR variants in the game; Even if some of them are "shared assets", the MJOLNIR variant may have a separate designation from the ones used by regular troops. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Haunted I find it odd that it is "fact" that the Haunted helmet is unlocked this way. I still think the Halloween thing has something to do with it. And nothing has been confirmed yet. Obsidianchao 20:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ive heard the same thing from a friend. Could someone confirm you need to wait till halloween to get it? me: i dont think its true. Failamanjaro 17:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, Halloween is in a month... I still think it has something to do with that. (Looks like someone forgot to sign Trogdorbad 21:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC)) It just doesn't make sense to me. That has to be related to it. Somehow. What if you can use it for only Halloween until you unlock it for real? Obsidianchao 20:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually a Bungie employee confirmed that to unlock Haunted, you have to be Inheritor AND you have to have bought EVERY SINGLE HELMET in the Armory, including upgrades. Obviously he means all shipped on the disc that have no special qualifications like Tier 3 Recon and the Halo Waypoint helmets. Trogdorbad 16:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait, INCLUDING upgrades? So it isn't just the bases, like we thought before? Obsidianchao 00:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Some Bungie employee, whose name I forget, posted it somewhere on Bnet. Sadly, I forget where. Trogdorbad 15:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Haunted Helmet SUCKS! EPICSLAYER4827 16:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Lone Wolf Has someone of you already got it? what is the appearance of this helmet in the ending of "lone wolf"?--Y92 16:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :About the same as a normal AA helmet, but with a crack on the visor like all other helmets.-- Forerun '' 17:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC)'' :I think he means with Haunted. And what many people don't understand is the fact that there IS a visor there, above the skull. I don't know if the skull would be there in the final cutscene, I guess we'll have to wait and see.-Joseph-G111 03:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : :Actually, the visor is entirely there, all Haunted does is make it clear, so you can see the skull inside. Note that I'm talking about the helmet itself and not in the Lone Wolf ending. Not sure about that one yet. Trogdorbad 16:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Recon? The article states that Bungie is using haunted in a similar way to Recon in Halo 3, but I disagree. The Haunted helmet can be aquired by a regular player, once that player has a cummulative cR total of 20,000,000 (once the credit cap has been lifted). Recon was bungie-only for the longest of time...I motion that we remove this statement from the article. -Joseph-G111 03:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) But you could get the Recon in Halo 3 aswell.Critter1227 19:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I know, that's why I said, qoute, "Bungie-only for the longest of time." After a year or so they started giving it to people who made awesome maps or vids, then finally had the Vidmasters. I say this should be removed from the article. -Joseph-G111 03:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Armory Pictures Anyone else think it's about time we get some better pictures of the helmet in the Armory on the page? They're still those really blurry ones that are tiny. Witht he rank cap lifted, people should get pics of each version. Just a thought. Trogdorbad 20:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Dark Void reference?? I figure it should be mentioned that the shape of the helmet looks reminiscent of the helmet of the protaganist in the game Dark Void, who ALSO happens to be a pilot. Maybe the helmet is similar to the Hayabusa in it's reference to another game??﻿ Well, it's a possible reference, but I still think it's a reference to SPI. Especially considering the description of the Base helmet is "Although it bears some similarities to the SPI helmet, they are purely cosmetic in nature." If it was a Dark Void reference, it would be much more noticeable, like it being named after the main character's name or something. Trogdorbad 03:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Trogdorbad's totally right. This is SPI armor with a new name. Not a reference to Dark Void, which I doubt the Bungie team would even bother shouting out, being such a bad game. Obsidianchao 00:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I just hope Bungie actually puts SPI in. I love that armor, but I have no clue why. Pilot comes close, but it doesn't satiate my need to wear the SPI helmet. And the rest of the armor. There's just something about it. Maybe the obscurity of it, being that it was used like, what, twice? Once in Ghosts of Onyx, and then again in one of the graphic novel series or something. MAKE DLC ARMOR NAO BUNGIE. We know it's possible now. *cough*Tier 3 Recon and Officer*cough* Trogdorbad 21:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, same here. SPI armor is just BEAUTIFUL. Obsidianchao 02:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily. Many people think Ninja Gaiden is a pretty pathetic game, but the Hayabusa helmet still exists. I'm just saying, the shape, name, and look of it are all uncanny in their similarities. Sonicd94 04:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Valid point. But Dark Void was a sleeper hit. Ninja Gaiden (I'm talking old-school Ninja Gaiden) is huge and well known. And Hayabusa looks a LOT like Ryu. The Pilot helmet doesn't look EXTREMELY close to the Dark Void guy's head. Obsidianchao 14:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) True. I guess it just seems like it to me. It could be argued that the lead-up hype to Dark Void may have been enough to spawn the reference, but I don't believe that'd be a valid enough reason for Bungie. It IS possible that they took minor inspiration from it, given the fact that the shape of the Pilot helmet looks NOTHING like the SPI helmet, and it just so happens to be shaped the same as Dark Void's. I think THAT'S actually more likely, given your reasoning that it's not extremely close to the helmet. Sonicd94 03:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Nothing like it? Dude, it looks exactly like SPI to me. Obsidianchao 19:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No, SPI had more of a weird bumpy shape to it, and stuck out more in the middle, like on the cover of Ghosts of Onyx. Sonicd94 21:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Kurt-051 Just checking, this is Kurt´s helmet isn´t it? If so, anyone else think its awesome to be able to imitate his armor? Kurt... Kurt... um... who's he? Obsidianchao 21:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) OH, wait, him! Um, technically, no. His helmet is SPI. This Pilot helmet, while designed LIKE SPI, is not SPI. So yes, the helmet sorta looks like it, but sadly you can't get the epic SPI armor. Sad face. Obsidianchao 21:10, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pilot vs SPI The inclusion of this helmet and not the SPI makes no sense. The characters in the game are Spartan IIIs. It makes sense for the default helmet of the Spartan III armor to be incluuded in the game but it isn't. Does anyone know why they included the Pilot rather than the SPI? :SPI was not designed to be compatible with MJOLNIR and didn't even have shielding - the armour is inferior to MJOLNIR to all ways but the active camoflague.-- Forerun '' 00:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Who refrence I was thinking but could this be a refrence to Doctor Who. There is a monster which is basically a skeleton in a space suit, and I think the two look similar. If anyone can tell me if they also think this or am I going slowly insane. Thank you. (;,;) Son of Icthar 12:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh, guys? I got the Halo Visual Guide. Apparently there is a MJOLNIR pilot variant for Air Force Spartans. Might want to hit the library and check it out for yourselves.